Give'em A Great Show
by Usami-Sensei
Summary: "Fine then one peek and then well go." That's all they planned on, but the situation got out of hand when they decided to watch a whole sex session starring Kaname Kuran & Aidou Hanabusa! YAOI, LEMONS! The Sequel To: "Punishment With Kaname & A Rubberband!"
1. Give'em A Great Show?

_****__**Disclaimer: Vampire Knight belongs to etc - (c) **__Matsuri Hino__**!**_

* * *

Ever since the whole punishment thing Aidou and Kaname make love anytime of the day morning, evening, afternoon and Night. Whenever they feel like it really but the bad thing is some of the night dorm students have noticed their fucking day and night.

"AH!...Ahh..Unh Kaname-sama Ah fuck me harder…go deeper!" Those blue eyes rolled in complete pleasure.

It was now 12:00 in the afternoon, the young blond was pushing himself up and down using the bed frame bars, tightly gripping the bars to push himself down harder onto to the man's throbbing cock.

"Shh, do you want everyone to hear us?" The older brown haired vampire said, he pounded hard into the blond haired vampire who was riding on top of him.

"I'm sorry Kaname..Ah..sama you just make me feel so good." Aidou's voice was horse and low.

"Well try and hold your voice back I'm gonna take you for a ride." Kaname grabbed Aidou's small hips making him go even deeper inside him and slamming him down even harder.

"Ah…wait Kaname-sama Ah...too deep..I feel like im going to pass out!" The golden haired vamp cried out from the pleasure, he looked at Kaname who was beneath him smirking. He loved making Aidou cry.

* * *

_**~In the hallway~**_

"Oi you guys hear that?" Kain followed the noise. "Hear what?" Said the blond haired vampire with green eyes.

"Oh come on Ichijou you don't hear it? It sounds like someone is crying or something."

"That's Kaname and Aidou" Shiki stated, lazily chocolate chewing on a pocky stick. "How do you know that?" Ichijou had a surprised look on his face.

"Well they have been doing it for sometime now. You two just never noticed but everyone else did."

"I don't get it what are they doing?" Akatsuki stepped forward and cocked an eyebrow.

"Kaname and Aidou are obviously having sex duh." Shiki scratched the back of his head and blushed slightly.

"What my baby cousin and Kaname?!" Akatsuki had a crush on Aidou Hanabusa for so long. He then stormed ahead, furrowing his brows.

"No! I'm going to stop this."

"And what are you going to do just barge in there?" Shiki grabbed Akatsuki's arm trying to hold him back.

"That's right, what Kaname does with Hanabusa isn't any of our business." Ichijou said, holding Akatsuki's other arm.

"B-But"

"Look just pretend you do know anything about it okay." Shiki let him go and patted him back.

"Ne ne, why don't we go see how Kaname gets down?" Ichijou chimed, clapping his hands together.

"Dude gross!" Akatsuki shouted in protest.

"Ano I want to see too." Shiki said, jumping up and down.

"You guys are perverts." The orange haired vamp crossed his arms over his chest and looked away from the two.

"Oh come on so you don't want to see Aidou...having...sex?" Ichijou pried with a smirk spreading across his face.

"Um…well maybe...I do." 'Of course I want to see Aidou having sex but I kind of imagined it would be with me.'

"Fine then, one peek then we go." Akatsuki said sternly and the other two nodded. "Yay! I get to see real live porn!" Ichijou cheered.

"Well come on then." All three of them walked down the hall, where they could see Kaname's door had a little crack in it.

"They all peeked their eyes in through the door crack and saw Aidou moving up and down very fast as Kaname's hands held his small, trembling hips.

"Oh shit?!" Akatsuki was amazed and yet and little angry. "Waoh!" Shiki's mouth gaped.

"So that's how you have gay sex I didn't know you could do that." Ichijou's face was bright red and he felt an on coming nose bleed.

"Shh."

"…Were going to get caught."

"…Ow..Ichijou my foot!" Shiki tried to push Ichijou over.

* * *

_**~In Kaname's room~**_

"Ah…Kaname-sama what's wrong why did you stop?" Aidou asked, puffing out his cheeks.

Kaname sensed the three at the door, he thought since they like to peek why not give them a show. Kaname then sat up while inside Aidou.

"Aidou why don't we change positions?" A smirk spread across the pureblood's face.

"Huh…um..okay." Kaname grabbed, put his arms under the ligaments of Aidou's legs using his arms to push the blond's small body up and down. (It looked as if he was lifting weights.) He was now facing the door way to give them a front row view to see what he was doing.

* * *

_**~Behind Kaname's door~**_

"Oi guys do you think he knows we're here?" Akatsuki asked, rubbing his chin.

"No he's enjoying himself way to much to notice us." Ichijou grinned widely, looking in the crack.

"But he does look like he's trying to show us though." Shiki tilted his head.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well it's just their position has changed and now their facing the door way almost as if they want someone to see."

* * *

"Ahh!…Kaname-sama..lets not do it like this its embarrassing." Aidou blushed a deep shade of red. Aidou's legs were wide open for everyone to see everything but he didn't know that.

"Why? This actually feels pretty good Ungh..Ah." The brown haired vamp moaned as he started moving Aidou up and down. Aidou's insides were twitching as he was pounding hard into him.

"But um…Ahh! Please Kaname-sama.."

* * *

"Okay I think we should leave." Akatsuki could see Kaname's shaft going in and out of Aidou's body. Akatsuki really loved his little cousin, he couldn't help his feelings.

"No lets watch to the end." Ichijou waved him off. "Yeah it's like watching porn live." shiki said, putting another pocky stick in his mouth.

* * *

"AHHH! Kaname-sama I'm going to…Ahnnnh..Uhhh!" Aidou screamed out. His body twitched as Kaname hit his prostate dead on with each thrust. Aidou was about to come and so was Kaname, the older vamp was now thrusting harder and faster.

"Together Aidou!" Kaname grunted.

"...-AHHHH!" Aidou came hard, his hot sticky semen splurting onto his stomach. "Hnn.." Kaname came deep inside him, filling his insides with his hot sticky load; Aidou felt Kaname spill so much into him, coating his insides.

* * *

"D-D-D-did you see that amazing. I was cheering for Kaname to come first but they both came at the same!" Ichijou half chuckled with excitement in his voice.

"-Oi guys" When Ichijou turned around he saw the two running down the hall to the bathroom.

"Well it wasn't gross to me." He pouted with blushed covering his face.

* * *

Aidou and Kaname were both still catching their breaths. "Kaname that was great.." Aidou panted with sweat dripping down his forehead.

"Yeah it was…I think that scared them off." He mumbled. Aidou cocked an eyebrow, looking at the chocolate haired vamp. "Oh…it's nothing." Kaname said, getting up to go to the shower.

* * *

_**~In The Bathroom~**_

"UGHNNN!" Shiki was throwing up in the toilet. "Shiki, you okay that's like the second time you puked?" Akatsuki said scratching the back of his head he puked too but once.

"Unh…did you how the semen went into Aidou's ass Ugh gross!"

"Want me to go get Rima for you?"

"Yes please…UUGNN…" He walked out the bathroom and Shiki started throwing up again.

"Unh…I will never peek in on anyone else again. That's a really bad hobby, maybe I should go to a therapist." Shiki mumbled to himself.


	2. The Worse Punishment For Shiki & Ichijou

_****__**Disclaimer: Vampire Knight belongs to etc - (c) **__Matsuri Hino__**!**_

* * *

It was 8:00 at night; dorm president Kuran had two of the peeping toms standing right before him. They were in his room and the bright light on, Kaname Kuran was sitting in his chair behind his desk with one fist up under his cheek, he was tapping his other hand on the desk impatiently. He was very angry at the two Aristocrats standing before him.

"So, do you two know why you're here?" The pure blood asked as he ran his fingers through his curly brown locks.

"Um…no sir." They both stated as they held their heads down in shame.

"Where is Kain, he was supposed to be here with you." He cocked his eye brow.

"Well he ran away." The blond haired vampire said nervously to Kaname, he was about to break into a sweat thinking of what would happen to him and Shiki.

"PLEASE DON'T HURT ME IT WAS ALL SHIKI'S IDEA!" Takuma shouted begging on his hands and knees; he banged his own head into the carpet to so how much he regretted what he did.

"Hey don't lie take responsibility for what you did." Shiki was pissed. Even though he was just following Ichijou like always this was the one time he regretted not thinking for himself.

"No! No! I don't want to get raped; I read in boys love mangas that's its really painful!"

"So what do you think I should do, should I rip your eye balls out so you can never peep again?" Kaname sigh; flipping his beautiful brown hair out of his face.

"I don't want that either WAAAA!" He bursted into tears and sniffled into the carpet.

"What about Akatsuki?" Shiki asked, not paying any mind to Ichijou who had snot running down his nose and tears were flowing from his grass green eye balls.

"I will deal with Kain later, as for you two, I will deal with you two right here and now." Kaname started walking over to them when suddenly; Ichijou grabbed his leg clinging on to him, Kaname was now dragging him as he moved his own legs.

"PLEASE I BEG YOU SPEAR ME KANAME-SAMA, I just want to g-go to my room and s-sleeeep!" Takuma screamed while sobbing on Kaname's pants leg.

"Hey, Ichijou its okay let go of Kaname now you're making a fool of yourself" Shiki tsked trying to grab Ichijou off of Kaname's leg.

"Ichijou get off of me now or do you want me to strike you?" Kaname meant he would bitch slap him if he didn't let go.

"I'm very sorry." Ichijou sniffled letting go of Kaname's leg, he then began wiping the tears from his face.

"What is our punishment?" Shiki asked chewing on his pocky stick.

"Yes it took me about a week to come up with this...Shiki since you get nausea at the site of semen. You are to watch Ichijou masturbate right here with out looking away or puking."

"WHAT!" Their eyes widened and looked like they were going to pop out of their heads.

"I can't do that with someone watching me please Kaname-sama-" Ichijou was cut off as Kaname said, "it's either that or the both of you run around the campus….NAKED."

"What kind of choice is that, I don't want to do that either." Shiki said balling his hand into a fist; Kaname always gave sexual punishments but nothing like this.

"Now Ichijou get started." A smirk spread across the pureblood's face, he got joy from their faces; they had no choice but to do what he said.

Ichijou then unzipped his pants while Kaname leaned on his table enjoying the look on Ichijou's face; Ichijou's hands were shaking he was so embarrassed. His whole face felt like it was on fire as Kaname and Shiki's eyes were both on him. His hands got sweaty, he then had his penis out and began to stroke himself shamefully he closed his eyes hoping he would come fast so it would be over. Shiki then started shaking he didn't feel sick this time he actually felt excited he was turned on as Ichijou stroked himself; but he had to at least pretend he felt sick or Kaname would make him do something worse. Shiki was getting hard as he saw the pre-cum start dripping out of Ichijou's shaft.

"Ahh…Shiki please don't look." Shiki's face turned red as the blond haired vampire stared at him. Kaname then sat at his desk and continued to play his chest game; pretending they weren't even there.

"Uh…ah Kaname-sama." He was about to stop, he thought Kaname was finished with them. Kaname then looked up as Ichijou looked dumb founded at him; with lust filled nature green eyes and his face flushed red, his blond straight hair stuck to his forehead.

"Don't stop continue, you too Shiki take a good look at ahead get closer to him, look deep in his eyes watch him as he cums If you wish." Kaname said as he was moving the pieces on his chess board. Shiki then got closer to Ichijou who was moving his hand fast hitting his most sensitive spots. Looking closely at Ichijou he wanted to take him right there and now. Ichijou was so sexy; his forehead dripping with sweat his face getting even redder. Shiki stared at him lustfully, he was so hard just from watching the blond.

"Ahh…umh…please Shiki stop looking." He trembled as his hand was getting faster and faster, he was getting turned on from the gaze of Shiki's lightly-tinted blue eyes looking at every inch of his body.

"How does it feel Ichijou to have someone looking you in such a shameful state." Kaname said still playing with his chest board pieces he was so bored without Aidou around to play with.

"Anh..ah…Kaname-sama I'm sorry, I wont do it again." He moaned as he about to reach his climax.

"AHH..AH.. Shiki please don't watch me cum…AH!..please." But Shiki didn't say anything he just watched closely as Kaname told him, he wanted to see. Shiki then licked his lips he wished he could touch Ichijou so bad.

"AH!...I'm coming…ahnh….Shiki…AAHHHH!" He called out Shiki's named when he came. Shiki then looked at kaname; Shiki's face was red and he had a little bit of blood running out his nose.

"Now the both of you get out of my sight." Kaname glared as he pointed to the door. He still seemed a little upset but he was done playing around with the two Aristocrats.

Ichijou was still catching his breath Shiki gave Ichijou two pieces of tissue to clean himself up, Ichijou then wiped off the cum that was on his pants and stomach and zipped his pants up; when he was done Shiki opened the door for him. Ichijou left out the room with his hands on his face afraid to look at Shiki; he then ran down the hall to his room which he would stay in for days crying his eyes out. The door then closed as the two of them left not saying a word.

"Pay backs a bitch." Kaname smirked breaking one of his chest peaces with his hand.

_**...**_


	3. Something Akatsuki Can Never Have?

_**Usami-sensei: "I do not own vampire knight" **_

_**Aidou: "Yeah she doesn't."**_

_**Usami-sensei: "Oh shut up aidou if you weren't so sexy I would bitch slap you just like kaname does."**_

_**Aidou: "Hnmp, like that would ever happen."**_

_**Usami-sensei: "Whatever, oh I will just get to the story."**_

**_Disclaimer: Vampire Knight belongs to etc - (c) Matsuri Hino_**_**!**_

* * *

_**Something Akatsuki can never have!**_

* * *

The sun shined bright as night class students sat downstairs in the living room on their expensive couches. Ichijou finally came out from his room which he was crying in for about a two weeks. Akatsuki was laughing with Ruka and Rima about things that happened over their two weeks when they were gone; like where they went and the hot spring they visited. This was during Ichijou and Shiki's punishment. Shiki and Ichijou sat on the couch looking miserable, glaring at Kain.

"So why did you run away Akatsuki?" Shiki asked; his eyes glaring so hard at Akatsuki it would burn a whole though him.

"Oh, I went with Rima and Ruka to a hot spring resort!" He said cheerfully not knowing what Shiki was so angry about.

"Can we talk in your room, Akatsuki?" Shiki asked.

"Um…sure." Akatsuki was confused, he didn't know what Shiki wanted to talk to him about.

"Hey why cant you talk down here what's with that?" Rima chewed on a peace of strawberry pocky and looked at the two oddly.

"Because it's a man's talk and are you a man?" Rima was silent shiki had never talk to her like that before.

"I didn't think so hnmp." Shiki said as he walked up the stairs as Kain followed him.

* * *

**Upstairs**

_**...**_

"Why the hell did you leave us here, you know were punished by Kaname." Shiki banged his fist on the wall, he was pissed so pissed he wanted to punch Akatsuki in the face, his face was red with anger.

"Haha…so what happened." He asked as he ran his fingers through his orange hair, grinning at Shiki.

"I'm not talking about it was just too embarrassing!" Shiki said as he gripped Akatsuki by the collar of his shirt, gritting his teeth together.

"Oh come on was it really that bad was it?" Kain said as he grabbed both of Shiki's wrists so he would let go of the collar of his shirt.

"I'm sick of you!" Shiki stormed out the room mad as hell, he was mad because Ichijou was in such a sad state Ichijou still wouldn't look Shiki in the eyes; he just wanted him to smile like he always did.

* * *

**Later that night**

**_..._**

Kaname was standing at the top of the curved stair case watching everyone else joke around; like watching Aidou and Ruka pick on each other. He loved watching Aidou get angry because he was just so cute when his face turned red with anger burning in his grass green eyes.

"Akatsuki come to my room." Kaname demanded from the top of the stair case; flipping his hair out of his face as he walked away.

"What did you do?" Ruka asked.

"Um...Nothing." kain nervously stated but he was lying he knew exactly what he had done. Aidou just looked at him; Aidou was getting a little jealous, he wanted Kaname to tll him to come to his room.

"Well you better go." Shiki said with a big grin on his face. He's getting exactly what he deserves he thought to himself; while he was rubbing Ichijou's back to comfort him.

"Dude shut up!" He yelled as he walked up the stairs with his hands in his pocket, and a pouting face.

He walked down the hall to Kaname's room he hesitantly knocked on the door. Okay so my punishment can't possibly be worse than Ichijou's and Shiki's but he didn't exactly know what happened to them.

"Come in." Kaname voice sent chills down Kain's spine.

He walked in and stood in front of Kaname's desk. Kaname was unbuttoning his shirt a little because he felt a little hot. He didn't unbutton it all the way just a few buttons at the top.

"Oh no." 'What's going to happen to me?' Akatsuki thought. He was traumatized by Ichijou's yaoi mangas that he showed him a few weeks ago.

**CRASH!**

"URGH!" Akatsuki winced in pain as Kaname used his pureblood powers to pin him to the wall with out even lifting a finger. Kaname then walked over to him with handcuffs and a peace of cloth in his hands.

"Now there's a game I want to play with you Kain." kaname said as he pulled Akatsuki to his huge king size closet. His closet had little blinds in the door part going all the way down to the bottom so if someone hid in their, they could see everything but on the outside, you wouldn't be able to tell if someone was in there though.

"Kaname what do you plan on doing to me?" he shouted; he was confused, the reason was because Ichijou's yaoi mangas made him think Kaname was going to do some kind foreplay with him or something. Kaname push all his clothes out the way that were on hangers to make a big enough space for Akatsuki's body to fit in between.

"Here now don't move or even think about making noise Kain." Kaname said as he hand cuffed Akatsuki to the bars in his closet that his hangers hung from as well; then he wrapped the peace of cloth he had in his hand around Akatsuki's mouth. To be sure he wouldn't make any noise.

"_Omummm!_" Akatsuki tried to scream but the cloth around his mouth was too tight.

Kaname closed his closet door and went out the room. while he was out Akatsuki was looking through the blinds on from the inside of the closet door to see when Kaname would come back in. After 5 minutes Kaname finally came back in the room, he also had Aidou with him.

"Kaname-sama where did Akatsuki go?" he said blinking curiously; he looked around the room but he didn't see his cousin anywhere.

"Kain wasn't feeling well so I told him to go sleep for a little while.'' Kaname said smiling at Aidou, Kaname was good at lying very good, he never got caught in a lie before in his life. The closet door then started shaking a little bit Akatsuki was trying to give Aidou a hint that he was in there. Kaname then kicked the door while he smiled at Aidou nervously.

"Um…what was that?" Aidou walked over to Kaname scratching his head.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Kaname said scratching his cheek nervously.

"So…um Kaname-sama since were alone now do you think we could um…you know." Aidou was blushing as he stared at Kaname.

"What is it Aidou if you don't say it clearly to me I won't know what you want." Kaname had his hand on Aidou's chin lifting Aidou's head to look up at him.

"Um…you know have…s-sex." He was kind of shy all of a sudden.

"If you can make me come then I will grant you that wish." Kaname said as he sat on the edge of his king size bed. Aidou knew what Kaname was talking about he wanted Aidou to suck him off. Aidou got on the floor and on his knees while blushing at Kaname.

"Come on." kaname said as he slowly and seductively unzipped his pants. Aidou then blush while watching Kaname unzip his pants.

"Okay Kaname-sama." He then pulled Kaname's boxers down a little bit pass his penis. Aidou then kiss the tip of Kaname's penis it got a little hard after that but he couldn't tell, Kaname's face it was still normal. He just looked as if nothing was happening; Kaname flipped his hair out of his face waiting for Aidou get started. Aidou then took Kaname's manhood into his mouth; then he sucked on it very gently, Kaname gasped at the feeling.

"Kaname-sama does it feel good?" Aidou asked still holding Kaname's dick in his mouth. He then started to suck a little harder and nibble on Kaname manhood. Kaname was feeling good just from that. Kaname gripped the beautiful blond's hair in his hand, Aidou looked up at Kaname's face which was very lustful and sexy he got hard just from looking at Kaname.

* * *

**In The Closet**

'This cant be happening, Aidou you idiot.' Akatsuki thought, he tried not to look but he could help but see Aidou through the blinds of the closet door. He watched as he saw his little cousin's head going up and down seductively.

'Tsk…I can't believe I'm getting hard from just watching…ouch it's rubbing up against my ripper it hurts.' His hard penis was rubbing up against his ripper and he couldn't do anything about.

* * *

"Ugnh..." Aidou almost choked because Kaname pushed his head down even more on his penis, he was now deep throating him. As he sucked on Kaname's manhood he licked the underside of Kaname's shaft.

"AHH!" Kaname had came deep inside of Aidou's mouth.

"Urgh!" Aidou choked a bit, then swallowed everything that Kaname released into his mouth.

"Ha…your getting better at this…Aidou." Kaname said in between breaths.

"So do I get my reward?" Aidou asked while wiping the dripping semen running down the side of his mouth off with his hand.

"Come here Aidou." Aidou climbed on the bed and put his face up to Kaname's staring at Kaname's garnet colored eyes. Kaname grabbed the back of Aidou's head and kissed him passionately. Aidou kissed back trying to gain control over the kiss, but then Kaname thrusted his tongue into Aidou's mouth exploring every inch of Aidou's wet warm cave.

"Ah..unm.." Aidou moaned as he grew hard, well he was already hard from before when he was sucking Kaname off but he got even harder. Kaname then pulled Aidou closer by putting his hands on Aidou's hips. He was pulled into Kaname's lap with his legs on either of Kaname's hips.

"Uhn..Kaname-sama." They continued a hot lusty kiss then Aidou began bucking his hips towards Kaname's crotch. He felt Kaname become hard again and they began rubbing their erections together through their pants.

"Kaname-sama please." He looked at Kaname begging him to take him, he wanted it so bad he felt like he was ready to burst through his ripper.

"Strip Aidou." Kaname said as he licked his lips. Aidou then striped off everything single peace of clothing and threw into a pile on the floor, he then laid on the bed.

"Well your very eager today Aidou." Kaname mused with a smirk on his face.

"Kaname-sama please fuck me." Kaname got on top of Aidou and played with his nipple earning a small moan from the blond. He then nibbled on Aidou neck leaving a red mark on Aidou's beautiful skin. He then traced his tongue down Aidou's stomach until he reached Aidou's painfully hard erection. He then licked the tip of Aidou's penis. He could see the veins throbbing.

"Uh..ah Kaname-sama please don't tease me." Kaname then put Aidou's throbbing penis in his mouth and sucked it teasingly.

"Uh…Kaname-sama please, no." He said as he arched his back he wanted Kaname to really suck him hard. Kaname was just playing at the moment.

"Okay Aidou." Kaname said as he sucked on Aidou's member really hard, his fang brushed up against the side of Aidou's member.

"AHHH!..um..Kaname-s-sama uh so good." Aidou moaned as he gripped Kaname's brown locks with his fingers. Kaname then stuck his fingers in Aidou's ass while sucking him off at the same time.

"Urgh…AH Kaname-sama wait that's too much... I won't be able to hold out ahhh!" Kaname ignored what Aidou said and continued to sucked Aidou off while his fingers brushed against Aidou's prostate causing Aidou to squirm around uncontrollably. Kaname pulled his fingers out of Aidou's twitching little hole and stopped sucking Aidou's penis. Kaname then took his hard member and rubbed it against Aidou's hole.

"AAHH..unh Kaname-sama ah please." Kaname then thrusted into Aidou causing Aidou to scream in pleasure.

"Ha…you feel so good Aidou, it feels like I'm melting." Kaname moaned, he slowly started moving his hips he wanted to make Kain suffer.

* * *

**CLOSET**

"Ah…I want to get out I cant stand this, ow my pants are hurting me." He thought to himself trying to shift himself out of the handcuffs knowing that it would be no use.

* * *

"Kaname…ah that spot hit it again, fuck that felt so good."

"Oh you mean here." Kaname thrusted his hips forward teasingly brushing up against Aidou's sweet spot.

"AHN…yes Kaname-sama please right there unh…I want it so bad." He said as he shook his hips back and forth. Kaname push forward hard making Aidou scream, he kept hitting the same spot over and over again. Aidou then squeezed down on kaname's penis causing Kaname to feel pleasure.

"Ahn…Aidou you're so tight around me." Kaname grabbed Aidou's hips and thrusted into Aidou hard. He hit Aidou's sweet spot repeatedly causing Adiou to see stars. Kaname got faster and harder each time.

"Anh…wait Kaname-AH! Sama too much I think I'm going to die AHNN…it feels so good, Ah…your so big I feel so full inside." He squeezed down again on Kaname's penis again.

"Just a little bit longer Aidou." Kaname grunted as he thrusted into the blond vampire.

"Ah! Kaname-sama it's so good." Aidou screamed in pleasure.

* * *

**ClOSET**

'I swear when I get out of here I'm going to slap the mess out of Aidou!' Akatsuki tried to move his hands in the smaller circular space; he was starting to get bruises around his wrist as he struggled.

* * *

"Ah…Kaname-sama can I Haa..come now?" Aidou panted as the brown haired vampire thrust in and out of him. Kaname licked the blond's neck and then sank his fangs in.

"AHHHH! Kaname-sama!" Aidou's body felt like it was on fire as Kaname drunk his blood while fucking him senseless.

"Ung…Aidou you're so tasty." Kaname moaned as he drunk Aidou's blood.

"Please…can I come now?" Kaname felt Aidou tighten around him, he pulled his fangs out of the blond's neck and smirked.

"Yes Aidou you may come." Kaname said in a husky voice, he grabbed the blond by his hips and thrusted wildly. Aidou finger nails dug into the pure blood's back.

"Ah…Kaname I'm coming."

"Me too…now, together Aidou." Kaname grunted as he felt his orgasm approaching.

"Aha…AHHHHH!"

"Unh…HNNNN AIDOU!" Kaname moaned Aidou's name as he shot his load into the blond. Aidou moaned as he felt Kaname filled his inside with his cum. They both relaxed their bodies and clasped on the bed. Kaname pulled out of Adiou and ran his fingers through his chocolate locks.

"Was it fun for you Aidou?" Kaname asked the blond haired vampire.

"It was amazing." Aidou tucked some of his hair behind his ear and drifted off into a deep sleep.

"_HHHUNN!_" Akatsuki whined from inside the closet. Kaname got off the bed and opened the closet.

"So now you know that your cousin belongs to me." Kaname gave a friendly smile.

"_HHUN HUN RHH NNN YHH DNN._" Akatsuki muffled, but inside his head he was trying to say_ "Untie me right now you stupid dick!"_

"Very well." Kaname complied, he unlocked the handcuffs with the key and untied Akatsuki's mouth. Akatsuki took a deep breathe and then glared at the older vampire.

"I will deal with-" Akatsuki caught Kaname's death glare and turned to Aidou who was passed out on the bed.

"...You later haha." Akatsuki played it off sending the threat to his passed out cousin and laughed nervously before running out of the room.

* * *

_**One week Later **_

**_..._**

"Hey Aidou!" The oranged haired vampire walked into the night dorm ready to deal with the younger vamp.

"What is it Akats-"

**SLAP!**

"Ow what was that for?" Aidou glared furiously at the older one.

"For reasons that are unknown to you hnmp." Akatsuki stuck his chin out and walked up the steps without looking back.

"What did I do to him? That idiot and he wonders why I never liked him." Aidou rubbed his abused cheek, pouting.

_**~The End~**_

* * *

**Well this should be the last one Anyway I hoped you enjoyed my Vampire Knight stories, more to come in the future ^0^warning I wrote this back when I was still a rookie so it might have alot of mistakes. While I did my best to correct it I didn't even remember writing half the stuff I wrote ^o^**

_**Usami-sensei: This will turn into an Mpreg Yay!**_


End file.
